


Moments

by Argonds



Series: Cell Block - One Shots [1]
Category: Prisoner (TV), Prisoner: Cell Block H, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonds/pseuds/Argonds
Summary: Ann Reynolds and Diedre take a walk in the park and reminisce.
Relationships: Diedre Kean/Ann Reynolds
Series: Cell Block - One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been checked for grammar/spelling errors, read at your own risk.

Ann smiled at Diedre as they walked through the park. 

Ann found herself unable to look away from Diedre Kean and how beautiful she looked in the sun. Ann had always felt envious of Diedre but she never knew why or what brought on those emotions yet she didn't find any pleasure when Diedre had ended up in Wentworth if anything she felt frightened for the woman and while she always did her best to remain neutral it was harder then normal with Diedre.

They hadn't been in touch for a while and Ann wished that it had stayed that way but the moment Rebecca Ann Kean came through her doors she knew that she would see Diedre again somehow.

"She liked you," said Diedre softly, "do you remember the time when we went to the beach?"

Ann laughed and nodded, "Yes I do."

Rebecca had been a brat growing up but she had her soft moments that always made Ann hope that Rebecca would grow up into a caring person. It was obvious to anyone that the Kean family had problems and maybe if she had been more involved with them things would of ended up differently for Reb.

"How is she?"

Ann gathered her thoughts, "She's been better."

Diedre smiled sadly for a moment before hugging Ann, "Thank you for trying to help Ann," said Diedre, "I really appreciate it."

Diedre held onto Ann for a moment.

Ann couldn't help but brush a few stray hairs away from Diedre's face, "It's my duty to look after all the woman at Wentworth, Diedre, if I can help Rebecca then I will," pausing Ann smiled, "she is my goddaughter after all."

Diedre nodded and smiled genuinely at Ann. When was the last time she had ever seen Diedre smile like that before? Ann couldn't remember Diedre even smiling at her husband like that. 

Diedre grabbed Ann's arm causing the governor to blush as they continued their walk through the park reminiscing about old times spent together, cherished memories and neither of them choosing not to speak or say what they both truly wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing some one-shots here and there of the characters from Cell Block H. Some will be gentle and light others will be dark, sexual, etc. There will be different parings and some one-shots without any parings.


End file.
